Power and Family
by AnimeBabe33.1
Summary: Despite what they have done... They are still family.. Even if the power went to their heads, we can't help but miss them...


Power and Family...

"Cas, c'mon man.. It's time to go.." Dean held open then elevator door waiting for the angel.

He didn't move.

"Cas... Hey man..c'mon we gotta get out of here.."

Castiel stared at the lifeless family that lay on the floor. His eyes pulled together and he looked up at dean.

"Hey... Cas.." Dean stepped into the small room and patted his friends should. "Cas, demons are gonna be here any minute.. We gotta split.."

Castiel's foot nudged the freshly bought groceries that were scattered on the floor. "Dean... Do you ever think of the people who die?"

Dean was peering out of the elevator doors with caution. "Huh? No, I try not to.." He turned back to Cas. "you shouldn't either..."

"This little girl.."

"stop cas.."

"You'd think my father would spare her.."

"Cas!" Dean yelled. "Snap out of it.." The angels eyes watered. "oh shit.. C'mon man, don't do that..." Dean slipped his gun into the back of his jeans and ran his other hand through his hair. "Cas you can't think about the people who die... It's part of the job..."

Castiel turned away.

"Really?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Silent treatment?" He groaned but knew Castiel wouldn't let this one go. "Fine... We will talk about this." Dean stepped over one of the bodies, a lady, probably the mother, his foot smushed into a batch of bananas. "Great..."

Cas snapped his fingers and deans shoes were instantly clean. But he didn't turn away from the wall.

"Thanks..."

"It was nothing."

Dean leaned back against the wall. "Alright cas. Talk to me... What's the problem."

Cas frowned and looked back at the open doors. "I just, can't help but feel.. My father..." He stopped and shook his head. "I shouldn't have these thoughts ... I'm sorry dean. I'm ready to go now."

"What?! No, you're father... No offense, your father is a-"

"Assbutt."

A smirk spread across his face. "Yeah, but all dads are at some point.."

"Forgive me dean. I'm just struggling to comprehend my fathers' actions." The angel looked down at the dead family.

Dean squatted down and brushed the daughters hair out of her face. "This Is my fault cas." He touched her little hands, they were still warm, then he folded them across her stomach. "If I hadn't read the coordinates wrong.. They would still be alive."

"I highly doubt that."

"Why?"

Castiel looked towards the bodies. "Theses aren't demon killings."

"Then what are they?"

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his brows. "Angels."

"Great, can't those dickbags leave us alone.."

"Those dickbags as you call them, though I don't understand how a males anatomy inside a sack is any kind comparison, are my brothers and sisters."

"I know, im sorry that I'm not sorry. I've yet to meet an angel that isn't a douche."

"Well thank you dean. That makes me feel exquisite."

"Hey, man I didn't mean it like that." Dean sighed. "You can have your moments." When cas didn't reply, dean tried to change the subject. "So why are they umm... Killing people? I thought angels we supposed to save.."

"When my father left... My brothers and sisters waited, and waited and waited. But he never came home. No matter how hard we prayed... He never answered." Cas looked over towards dean. "It's funny how his absence has caused so many to turn away from their millenniums of teachings."

"What did you do?"

"I chose to do what my father intended us all to do. I stood beside mankind and decided to fight. That is what I was ordered to do."

"Thanks cas."

"I just don't understand how a sudden shift in power can ruin everything."

"It happens. Put an idiot in charge and he makes stupid decisions."

"Would you call murdering others a stupid decision?"

"No, that's fucking psychotic..."

Cas sighed. "I miss my family. I miss gathering around my fathers kingdom on the seventh day." His eyes began to water again. "I miss Gabriel insisting he could get father to laugh an earthquake."

Dean looked down at his feet. He missed his family too. He missed Sammy. Although his dad was a dick, he missed him too. He missed his mom, but that was a daily sadness he felt. Hell, he especially missed bobby. "I feel you man... Power can really fuck up a family."

Castiel looked down at the family. Their entrails were scared across the floor. The walks were spray painted red with their blood. And although the sight was horrific. The family lay on the floor, their skin had paled. They looked like beautiful porcelain dolls. "power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely..."

"What?"

Castiel snapped his fingers and the blood on the walls was wiped clean even bodily organs were gone. "Please... Let's go."

"Wait..." Dean wrapped his arms around his angel and patted his back. "I'm sorry.."

"For what?"

Dean wouldnt admit it. But the hug was more for him rather than for cas. "For everything..."

"It's not your fault dean."

But it was. If he had said yes to Michael... He shook his head and released cas. He couldn't think about the what ifs.

"Alright, we good?" Castiel nodded. "Awesome, now use your angel mojo and get us back to Baby."


End file.
